Diamond In The Rough
by pickensl246
Summary: Naruto is now an only child. After the death of his older brother he started doing things he'd normally never do like getting into trouble with the authorities because of gang related activities. His life takes an unexpected turn after he meets a certain Uchiha and he doesn't know if hes up for it. Can Sasuke help Naruto get his positive.. The rest of the summary is inside


Well, got this idea while sitting in algebra doing an equation and iv'e finally gotten the time to get started writing it soooo hopefully its some good...

I own nothing and any likeness in this story to anything else is purely coincidental unless i decide to make it not so in which case i will inform you...

* * *

Naruto is now an only child. After the death of his older brother he started doing things he'd normally never do like getting into trouble with the authorities because of gang related activities. Thats right, Naruto is in a gang and he doesn't even know how it got to this point. On second thought scratch that, yes he dose, its all Deis' fault. His life takes an unexpected turn after he meets a certain Uchiha and he doesn't know if hes up for it. Can Sasuke help Naruto get his positive outlook on life back or will Naruto push him away like hes done everyone else?

* * *

Normally on the first day of school you'd only have to worry about what you were going to wear, the sitting arrangements for lunch, or if you were going to be stuck with the most horrible teachers for the whole semester but not Naruto Uzumaki.

He was more concerned with whether or not he was going to be alive by the time school rolled around for his final year there as a senior. He had just been caught with his tongue down Hinata Hyuga's throat by her over over protective cousin who was now pointing a gun at him.

''Get the fuck up and keep your hands where I can see them.'' Niji snarled. Naruto carefully stood up on the opposite side of the bed where he'd been assaulting Hinata's mouth and groping her. She was now straitening out her clothes and her face was beet red all the way up to her hair roots.

"Look man, we were just kissing thats it.'' Naruto said carefully. Neji's eyes narrowed and he cocked his pistol which he had pointed right at Naruto's head.

"N-N-Neji we w-were just k-k-kissing.'' Hinata was so scared that she could barely get the sentence out. Neji glared her into silence with a look that clearly said he would deal with her later. His attention was diverted from Naruto for only a few seconds but that was all the time he needed as he quickly dived out the bedroom window that was conveniently located right next to Hinata's bed.

He ducked down and ran for all he was worth through their backyard and over the high wooden fence into the neighboring yard. That was way to close for comfort and the next time he ran into Neji-because there would be a next time-he would have to be prepared.

* * *

"You fucking dumb ass.'' His best friend Kiba smacked him upside the head after he told him what had happened. "Of all the girls to hook up with you go for Hinata fucking _Hyuga_?!'' He shouted.

Naruto pouted his plump lips as he nursed his abused head. "Quit cursing.'' He whined out. Kiba stared at him in disbelief,''Are you fucking kidding me? Right now Neji is probably sending out guys to hunt you down and kill you and your going to sit here and talk to me about morals? You know how over protective he is of his little cousin.''

"We weren't going to go all the way.'' Naruto grumbled out.

"You were the one with his hand caught up her shirt and trying to get into her pants. What would Kyuubi have said about this?'' Kiba asked in a low voice. Naruto clenched his hands into fists and said thickly,''What dose he have to do with this?''

''I'm just saying that your brother would be di-'' Naruto suddenly shot to his feet. ''I don't want to hear it.'' He angrily grabbed his backpack and left but not before making sure he slammed the door behind him. Kiba rubbed at his face.

He didn't mean to make the blond upset. He just wanted to make sure Naruto got it through his head the sovereignty of his situation. Him mentioning his dead brother was something that he admittedly regretted doing but Naruto had to know what he did was wrong. Right?

* * *

Naruto's brother had been dead for a few months now and it still hurt his chest to think about. The first couple of months had been the hardest, not that it had gotten any easier, but he didn't burst into tears anymore at the very mention of his name.

His parents had probably suffered the worst because they didn't know what had happened to him. They just got a call and a visit from the police saying that they found a body outside of a convenience store that had gotten robbed and the body was so disfigured that it was unidentifiable except by DNA and the wallet they found on it.

Kyuubi's funeral had been a closed casket one and Naruto's mother, Kushina, had barley been able to contain herself. His father Minato had just sat there soothingly patting Kushina on the back while looking pale and stone faced. That night when they had returned home he had locked himself in his study and came out two hours later with red rimmed eyes. No one had gotten any sleep that night.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind of the dark thoughts. He had to hurry and get home or his parents would freak out and send the police out looking for him again. After Kyuubi's death they had gotten so suffocating. They had to know where he was going, how long he was going to be there, who he was going with, and they even gave him a strict curfew that he would not make the mistake of breaking ever again.

He winced as he thought back to the massive fight they had had; after they had gotten done thanking the police for bringing him home of course. He had gotten into so much trouble that it was a miracle they let him out of the house for school, let alone go to Kiba's house which was two blocks away.

When he reached his own house he was surprised to see his fathers car in the driveway. Usually he got home around 10. Naruto looked down at his watch and cursed. It was now 9 and his curfew was at 8, which meant that his mom probably panicked and called his dad and he came home early. He was gonna be so dead when he walked through that door.

* * *

Well here is the first chappy(even though its short) and I will began the second but won't post yet till I update Chasing You because its been sitting there for far to long... anyway hope some of you are at least interested in this and will stick with it;)


End file.
